Best friends
by ShinyAnn
Summary: Its a game. you play around and share secrets and cry on each others shoulders and say 'friends forever' but you don't fall in love. Cos the first one who does, loses.


**Draco Malfoy is a prick.**

Harry can't remember the last time he's wanted to peel the skin off someone's face just because they smirked. At least ,not a someone who isn't Draco Malfoy. And here he is, with his arms around Harry's shoulders, _leering _at him and _smirking _at the blonde girl in front of them.

The girl, who had just been about to ask for Harry's number , blinks up at Malfoy with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh.. are .. are you guys... together?" Her face is flaming red, as red as Ron's hair and Harry opens his mouth in horror because, _christ, _the mere thought of being _together _with Malfoy is horrifying and of course they...

"Of course we're together. Right sweetcheeks?" And he leans over , purring into Harry's ears.

_Sweetcheeks? What the fuck was that?!_

But the damage was done and the girl scarpers off before Harry can voice his displeasure at the ferret.

"What the fuck are you doing? I was talking to her!" He hisses out in anger but Draco merely shrugs.

"Her nose is off center and she giggles like a fucking hyena. You can do better Potter."

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is a sap ( when drunk )**

Harry watches the blonde as he tumbles over the back of the couch, his long legs hitting the coffee table in Blaise's apartment with a deafening crash. He winces. He doesn't move to help him up because, God, that could go wrong in so many ways. Instead he waits till Draco has finally righted himself , apologized profusely to everyone in the vicinity and settled back against the dirty couch before making his presence known.

"You've had enough, Malfoy. Lets get the hell outta here." He prods him at the base of his skull and Malfoys head lolls forward, his chin hitting the edge of his collar bone.

"Harry... I love you."

Very few people actively react to the confession because its a standard equation. Draco Malfoy plus alcohol equals love confessions to all and sundry.

"Yes, blondie. I know. Now get your ass off the couch." Harry walks around to stand in between Malfoy's legs, hands slipping around his shoulders in an attempt to yank to his feet. It works quite well and he soon has a swaying , wasted Malfoy, teetering on his toes, one arm draped around his shoulders the other clutching a glass of champagne .

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course. I'm all yours." Harry is too amused to sound sarcastic.

"Forget about Ginny. I'll make you happy."

Harry stifles a smile.

And then it happens. Draco kisses him. Its never happened before and Harry is stunned. Too stunned to realize he almost, kinda , maybe a little , likes it. Likes it so much that he kisses back, their tongues tangling and hands getting frisky, right there on the balcony and only when Draco knocks one of the flowerpots to the pavement, Harry comes back to his senses.

Draco doesn't remember it the next day and Harry sees no need to change that fact.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is an enigma. **

"You won't believe who I ran into today. " Harry exclaims excitedly , practically flouncing into their shared apartment, a bagful of Draco's favorite snacks and a carton of beer held in his hands. Draco relieves him of the baggage and hums a question.

Harry waits till he's on the couch, pulling off his socks. He wants to share his big news in the most amazing way ever. Like a punchline or something cocky so that Draco would be like _No shit ! Potter really?! Wow! That is totally awesome!_

He glances at the blonde , who's pouring a glassful of beer ( which is totally dumb ) and finally gives up. He's never been good with words and he can't wait to get the news out.

"Ginevra Weasley. She's back from Egypt."

The sound of shattering glass has him on his foot, staring wildly at Draco who has blood running down his palms and is looking at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, shit, are you alright, Malfoy?" He rushes to his side but the other is already swearing and _kneeling _right into the shards on the floor and Harry rolls his eyes , slipping an arm underneath the guy's armpits in an attempt to pull him away from the massacre on the floor. But Draco pushes him away. So hard that Harry collides with the dining table catching himself at the last second.

"i.. I'm fine. " Draco is shaking, his eyes flitting wildly between the shattered glass on the floor and the wand in his hand. He mutters something and without warning a jet of blue grey light shoots off his wand and hits the dining table , splintering the wood in half.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I-" Draco looks clinically insane and Harry reaches out, stopping him from using his wand again. Lest he sets fire to Harry's hair or something.

"Hey. Its alright. You.. you should take it easy. I'll take care of this." Harry mutters, flicking out his wand and easily fixing the table and the glass on the floor. He wants to take care of the cut on Draco, but he's not particularly good at healing spells , so he uses _accio _to get the first aid kit.

He carefully cleans the cut on Draco's smooth skin and tapes it up. He stops for a second to admire his handiwork .

"there, all better." He places a kiss on Draco's finger and feels his entire body seize up. Draco bounds to his feet and with a mumbled 'goodnight', disappears into his bedroom. The sound of the door slamming follows almost immediately after and Harry is left blinking in confusion.

"You're welcome!" He calls out to the closed door.

He doesn't get a response.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is a life saver.  
**

_From : DMalfoy._

_To : HPotter_

_Whr r u? Meeting starts in ten. They're picking ppl for promotion exams in may. Don be late you fool. _

_From : HPotter _

_To : DMalfoy_

_Shit. 4got abt tat. Malfoy help me out. Promised Ginny will take her out for dinner. Cover for me. _

_From : HPotter_

_To : DMalfoy_

_Dray?_

_From : DMalfoy_

_To : HPotter _

_K._

_From : HPotter _

_To : DMalfoy _

_I love you, dude. You're the best._

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is the best roommate ever._  
_**

Draco walks into the apartment at the precise second when Harry has managed to wiggle his hands underneath Ginny's blouse. The blonde freezes on the spot and Harry curses his impeccable timing , as always.

"Dray.. I.. We.." He stops as Ginny scrambles to her feet, adjusting her clothes with disturbing quickness and smiling, wide-eyed and blushing .

"Oh, Draco. You're home?" She moves forward but Draco is already shrugging his coat back on. He waves his wallet a bit.

"I was just here to get this. You guys.. you should.. you know.. continue with..."

And he leaves quickly , before any of them could be more embarrassed.

Ginny smiles at the locked door and turns to Harry.

"He's a lot more handsome now." She says, running a finger up and down his jaw.

Harry is too busy staring at the freckled skin of Ginny's neck to make sense of her words.

"Who? Dray? Oh.. Yeah.. He's awesome. Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is an idiot. **

"Draco, why would you-?" Pansy Parkinson looks stunned when she finds out that Draco is the blind date Ginny has been gushing about.

Draco quickly shushes her and drapes an arms around her shoulder and _squeezes. _Harry frowns, not sure why he's manhandling the poor girl.

After dinner, Harry moves to the rest room and Pansy goes to talk to some of her friends at the other table. When they return, Ginny is flushed and red.

"You're still the world's biggest git , Draco Malfoy. Harry ,I'd like to leave." She gets up, prodding Harry's shoulder. Harry catches the sneer on Malfoy's face and automatically mouths _what did you do?_

Draco shrugs , calmly drinking his wine and making no attempts to apologize for whatever he's done to Ginny.

Later, he confronts him.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Maybe you should ask your precious Ginny."

"She's too nice to tell it out loud. She told me she doesn't want to come between the pair of us. What the hell did you say, you moron?" Harry snaps.

Draco looks stunned.

"Forget it, Potter. Since you've already decided who's mistake this is, I'm not going to hang around and justify myself."

"You're a fucking idiot!" Harry screams at his retreating back.

The door slams shut in his face .

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is heartless.  
**

"I'm moving out." Draco announces and Harry works hard to keep his face neutral. Like it isn't really a big deal. Like best friends ceased existing without warning and friendships dissolved everyday.

"Fine."

Draco packs all his clothes and stops at a firebolt figurine.

"I'm taking this." He says , quickly picking the toy up.

"What-No! I paid half! And we bought it for the house. So its supposed to stay in the house." Harry snaps, holding his hand out. Draco sneers.

"Whatever. It getting a new house. I bet its sick of sticking around with you anyway".

Harry opens his mouth in shock and then pounces on Draco. They roll around on the couch, the carpet and the coffee table till their hair sticks up in odd angles and they're both breathless and panting.

"I'm not letting you leave with that." Harry glares.

"I'm not leaving without it." Draco glares right back.

"So don't!" Harry snaps. Draco looks stunned and then collapses against him.

"Fine." He mutters.

Harry fights to keep the goofy grin off his face.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is unpredictable. **

"I proposed."

Draco doesn't reply. They're both sitting on the stairs leading to the terrace and Draco is smoking .

"She said yes."

The cigarette drops to the floor and Draco snuffs it out before turning to him with a smile.

Its wide and bright and blinding and so fucking artificial that Harry is embarrassed.

"Dray, I..."

"I'll kill you if you apologize."

Harry gulps, nodding.

"I might not make it to the wedding." Draco says casually and Harry feels a bit wronged. Maybe Dray was a little possessive of him but missing his wedding?

"What? No! Come on, Dray... I was hoping you'd be my best-"

And Draco explodes.

"Okay stop! Okay! I've had enough of you and your fucking obliviousness and God knows I've put up with more shit that any half-wit should but I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm happy for you and that its alright for me to come and stand next to you in a big fucking church while you swear your love to some other ..." He stops , glares and rushes out and Harry is too stunned to do more than blink.

_What the hell was that?! _

Harry doesn't go after him but when he does reach home he finds that Draco has vanished. With his things.

And he has left the firebolt behind.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is gay.  
**

"He is _what?_"

"He's gay , Harry. Everyone knows that." Hermione gives him a look. harry tries not to have a panic attack.

"What- No! He isn't...I mean.. I'd know.. I'm his best friend and-"

"He's always hanging around with you and hugging you and holding hands and shit. How can that not be gay?" Ron snickers and Hermione elbows him on the ribs. Harry however is too mindfucked to notice.

"That-That's just Dray. I mean its like me and Ron, I mean its nothing new or different-"

"Me? When was the last time I got drunk and asked you to marry me?" Ron rolls his eyes.

_And the kiss. _

And the hugs and the frisky hands and the lingering glances and the stupid nicknames and the home cooked meals and the way he would take a day off every time Harry caught a cold and-

_Draco likes me. _

_like, really really, likes me. _

_and maybe, kinda, just a little bit, I like him?_

Harry feels his breath catch. He isn't ... gay. He isn't. He's attracted to Ginny. even though he feels a little fake around her , like he's acting unlike him but that's expected. You can't just be yourself with the girl you love right?

Right?

But his mind isn't agreeing and he keeps getting flashes of being himself with _Draco . _

He needs to get his head on straight.

So he apparates straight to Ginny's apartment.

And finds her in bed with Blaise.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is a smug bastard.**

" I'm sorry."

Draco looks up from his place in Fred Weasley's couch and raises an eyebrow. Fred is on vacation with Katie for a month and Draco is crashing here for the duration. At least that's what Ron says.

"That day at the restaurant. She came onto you didn't she?" Harry studiously stares at Draco's face although he wants to look away.

"Does that make a difference?"

"I suppose not. I just.. I wanted to apologize. "

"Apology accepted." Draco doesn't look up from his position, face down on the couch.

"I called off the wedding."

There is just a tiny fraction of a pause.

"A simple sorry will do."

Harry curses the stubborn blonde and prods him on the shoulder.

Draco finally turns around.

"Potter I don't have time for-"

Harry cuts him off with a kiss. Its frantic and fast and over before Draco can even acknowledge it .

Draco blinks .

"What was that?" He doesn't look angry . Just curious.

"I'm not gay!" Harry blurts out. Draco raises an eyebrow and if he's fighting laughter on the inside, it doesn't show on his face.

"You aren't?"

"No.. I mean not in general."

"In general?"

"Yeah, but you, you're like... different. An exception. Like an anomaly. "

"An anomaly?"

"Yeah, you know, like the deviation from the normal. Not that you aren't normal. Because you are. You're normal. But not in a boring way. You aren't boring." Its a train wreck and Draco thinks that Harry's lucky that he's already madly in love with him because there's no other way he'd enjoy this confession.

"Christ, Malfoy. A little help here?" Harry finally grunts looking heavenward in exasperation. Draco carefully wraps a finger around the waistband of Harry's pants and yanks him to the couch. Harry yelps. Lands on the taller boy with a plop.

"You're so clueless , Potter its rather endearing."

Harry rolls his eyes.

"I just-"

Draco kisses him, slow and smooth and Harry whimpers , the sensation new and frightening. He opens his mouth instinctively and Draco pushes his tongue in , the soft pink muscle exploring his mouth with relaxed patience. Harry tightens his fingers on Draco's shirt and groans as their hips make contact.

He suddenly realizes that he's having a little _problem _down there and tries to rise up but collapses again when Draco wraps his arms around his waist and yanks.

"Fuck." Draco hisses when Harry's arousal grinds into his hips and he cants his hips forward till they're lined against each other, breath coming out in pants, grinding down between each exhale.

Harry waits a bit, swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth and can't bring himself to look up at Dray . Instead he shifts a bit more and tries to look for some reaction , anything that says this isn't alright but what he gets is -

"Oh, fuck.. " Draco's eyes are glassy, his breath whooshing out in a gasp. Harry wants to sit back up, suggest moving this to the bedroom but the moment he rises himself to his elbows he gets hit by a bout of vertigo and his blood rushes south, collecting somewhere around his belly button and he groans.

White noise fills his ears as Draco kisses him. Slow and deep, his fingers tangling into Harry's messy black hair, massaging his scalp. One hand slips up his shirt and traces his stomach muscles , fingers pebbling the nipple and eliciting a yelp of pleasure from his mouth.

Harry feels fingers ghosting on the front of his pants and he returns the favor, shocked to find Draco equally hard.

At first it seems a rather pointless attempt at friction. Harry can guess that this isn't going to get them off, but a particularly forceful impact sets his nerve endings on fire and he grinds down , eager for more. Draco flips them over and even though their dicks aren't aligned completely, they fall into a rhythm.

Its not perfect and its not something anyone would even consider doing but its them. And its fucking perfect.

And suddenly Harry is hit by the thought that this is Draco and they're doing this and he feels the familiar tug at the pit of his stomach .

"Shit, Dray I think I'm gonna-" He feels Draco's fingers reaching between them, pushing against his cock through the fabric of his slacks .

"Yeah- fuck- Harry..." Draco grunts and grinds down and in a frenzy of heated hips, they both come into their pants , shuddering .

Harry tries to calm his pounding heart and collapses against Draco's chest. His nose tickles as he burrows it into soft blonde hair.

"I'm good aren't I?" Draco grins.

"Shut up, you smug bastard."

* * *

**Draco Malfoy is amazing. **

When Harry pushes into Draco he has a million thoughts warring inside his head as he pants into the pillow next to Dray's head. The sensation surrounding his cock is otherworldly ; tight and warm and hot and fiery and he can't help but wonder if his brains gonna be fried by the time they're done with each other.

But the thought of this hurting Draco is keeping his pleasure at bay.

"Are you all right? Is this okay? Am I hurting you too much? Fuck Am I doing this right? Should I stop? I'll stop." He pants, staring into the blonde's face.

But Draco reaches out, fingers curling at the base of his neck, his eyes squeezed shut as he pulls harry down for a kiss.

Harry grins into the kiss, angles his hips carefully and rams in, brushing against the blonde's prostate and enjoying the way he keens and shudders, back arching off the bed and mouth open in a 'O'.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. You're so fucking amazing."

* * *

**A/n :- Well, that was _supposed_ to be a drabble. Lol..sorry for dragging it out. thoughts?  
**


End file.
